


zero

by troubledsouls



Series: What can I do to prove my existence? (Vent fics) [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: i fucking hATE MYSELF HAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	zero

a dissapointment. thats all hr was. 

tyler stares at tye blade isn his hand and the cuts on his wrist and he is a dissapointment. good boys dont cur themselfves good boys are neurotypicsl good boys dont need a therpist. 

tyler wants so badly to be good but he is not good he is nit holy he is a sinner he is sinful he should die for his sins. 

whats a number thats only imprtant whenits a t zero?

the days since hes relapsed. 

the numbee is zero. 

what a disappontment he is.


End file.
